The Case of the Young Diplomat
by tantei no hime
Summary: When Kogoro, Ran, and Conan arrived at the World Summit party, they weren't expecting anything out of the ordinary. But when a murder unexpectedly happens, they weren't exactly planning for their lives to take a really weird turn, were they? Poor Conan could never have a break.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** You know what they say that when no one fills your request, take the matters into your own hands? Well here it is. I got attacked by a giant mocha wearing a plunny suit, so you guys get a prologue. Also, nothing belongs to me. Hetalia belongs to the great Himaruya Hidekaz, while Detective Conan (which for some reason is known as Case Closed in North America) belongs to the one and only Aoyama Gosho. So, unless you'd believe they are the same 15 year old nerd girl, then I don't own anything. (But someday, I WILL marry one of the N American twins /shot). And before I forget, this isn't an AU.

* * *

**Prologue**

He sat in the corner of the hotel room, chuckling at the thought of it. Not even that so-called hero staying at the next room would be able to stop him. He finished polishing the last grisly deeds needed to commit this murderous act. Yes, that person was definitely right in saying that this would be the most spectacular show he would ever witness. For it truly is spectacular, and no one would be able to ruin it for him.

* * *

**A/N: **And there goes the really short prologue. This fanfic would update daily if I have lots of spare time, weekly if I have less than that, and monthly if I have almost none at all. This would show up in AO3 and Live Journal later. You should expect longer chapters next time.


	2. Chapter 1: Opening Act

**A/N: **You know what I'm gonna say, right? Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Opening Act**

**Mouri Detective Agency**

**Saturday, 10:00 a.m.**

It was a pretty normal day in the Mouri Detective Agency. Normal, in the sense that business is slow as usual, Kogoro could be found lounging on the couch drinking beer while watching Okino Yoko's show, Ran is sifting through the letters and bills, and Conan is out staying with the Professor.

Yes, that was pretty much normal.

Except that Ran found a letter somewhere in the middle of the pile that was bearing the official seal of a government ministry. This made Ran very surprised indeed, since they helped an employee from that ministry a while back. As far as she knew, that case was already closed, so why still send them a letter?

So, out of curiosity, she opened the envelope, and out of it fell three tickets and a letter. She picked up the tickets, placed paper weight on them, and read the letter loud enough for her father to hear over the sound of the telly.

_To Mouri Kogoro-shi_

_ Thank you for aiding us in that embezzlement case a few months ago. The Minister Takauchi is very grateful. Thus, we are sending you an invitation for tonight's party concerning the World Summit. Diplomats from every country will be there, and we will appreciate it if you could come._

_With warm regards,_

_Yamamura Ginsei_

Apparently, hearing the words "diplomat" and "party" in the same letter could change one's outlook of the day, for Kogoro jumped up from the couch, toppling the cans of beer around him.

"Ran! Get fixed! We're going!"

"But, Dad! Isn't that too rash?"

"Still, get ready! It's not every day we meet diplomats!"

As this exchange was happening, the door opened, and Conan entered.

"Tadaimasu!"

"Oh, welcome back, Conan-kun!"

"Say, Ran-neechan, did anything happen while I was gone? Occhan sounds excited."

"Well, we got an invitation to a diplomat's party from Yamamura-san."

"A party? When?"

"Says here it's tonight."

"But isn't it a bit too late for them to invite us?"

"Yeah, well, I told that to Dad but he won't listen anymore."

* * *

**Beika City Hotel**

**6:00 p.m.**

"Welcome, Mouri-shi! We were expecting you!"

A man in his mid-thirties greeted them at the lobby.

_Yamamura Ginsei (36)_

_Personal Secretary to the Minister Takauchi_

"Ah, it was nothing. So how is Minister Takauchi doing?" Kogoro said, reaching out to shake the hand offered to him.

"The truth is, it was he who personally invited you to this party. He's worried about the guests' security, you see," Yamamura replied as he led them to the ballroom.

"Why should he worry? The security seems tight enough for me," Kogoro said.

"There he is right now. You should ask him yourself."

Yamamura then excused himself and proceeded to call the Minister who was talking to some foreigners.

_Takauchi Jirou (60)_

_Japanese Minister of Special Affairs_

"Mouri-san! How nice of you to come!" The minister greeted them with that same diplomatic smile he used on everyone he met, all the while extending his hand to Kogoro, which the detective took right away.

"It was nothing, Takauchi-dono. But why bother inviting us?"

At this question, the minister's face immediately turned serious.

"Can we please go to my hotel room instead? I don't want to scare the guests."

* * *

**Room 301**

**Beika City Hotel**

**6:30 p.m.**

"Wow, Takauchi-dono! Your room is large! And you stay here alone?" Kogoro asked in awe.

"Yes, Mouri-san. Yamamoto stays at the room next to mine, and the delegates stay elsewhere in the hotel."

"so, why did you invite us here?"

"It's because of this letter," the minister replied, handing the so-called great detective a sheet of paper.

The letter was on a nondescript sheet of typewriting paper. The characters were cut out of magazines so no handwriting could be traced back to the source.

It read:

_Minister Takauchi,_

_Enjoy that party of yours for it will surely be your last._

"Say, Minister, when did you receive this letter?" a boy's voice piped in. It was Conan, and how he managed to follow unnoticed, no one knew.

"Oi, Conan, what are you doing here?" Kogoro was utterly surprised that he gave the boy a good smack on the head.

"Sorry about that, Minister. This boy could be troublesome at times," Kogoro said and profusely apologised to the Minister.

"It's no problem at all," the minister chuckled. "And to answer your question, boy, I received it yesterday."

"Thank you, Minister," Conan said, smiling at the Minister.

"You still haven't left?"Kogoro said, exasperated.

"Fine, uncle. Goodbye, Minister," Conan said, bowing slightly at the Minister, and left the two men to themselves.

* * *

"Sheesh, that old geezer. It's not as if he could solve a case by himself," Conan muttered.

In the opposite direction, a young blond walked, looking from one side to another, as if he was lost.

"Hey, Al, what room was that again? Al? Great, he left me again," he sighed, unaware that he was walking straight to the path where Conan went.

And then…

"Ow! What was that?" and he noticed Conan trying to stand up from where he landed.

"I'm very sorry, boy! Are you alright?" he said in English, and offered a hand to help Conan stand up, then he noticed that the boy was Japanese, so he quickly switched to that language.

"I'm okay, sir. I should be the one saying sorry. I didn't see you," Conan replied in equally fluent English, while taking the offered hand to pull himself up.

The blond sighed. "Never mind, I'm used to it, anyway. Not being seen, that is."

He smiled. "So, are you a guest here to."

Conan shook his head while saying "No, sir. My guardian was invited to the party downstairs."

"Strange. They don't usually invite normal people to the World Meetings. Maybe I should ask Kiku. I'm Matthew Williams, by the way. I'm the Canadian delegate. Nice to meet you."

_Matthew Williams (19)_

_Canadian diplomat_

"Aren't you a bit too young, sir? I'm Edogawa Conan, nice to meet you, too."

The Canadian delegate looked as if he panicked for a split second, then it disappeared.

"You could say that it's a, um, special case. Anyway, you'd best hurry back. There's a girl there who's looking for a little boy, and judging by her descriptions, it seems like she's you."

"Matt! Where the hell did you go? Our room's that way!" a voice from the end of the hall called out.

"Coming, Al! Bye, Conan, see you at the party later," and with that, they went on separate directions.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! It's Canada! I've crossed the line, and there's no turning back now, is there? I do hope it doesn't seem a bit too OOC. And I definitely meant it when I said longer. Also I can't decide if I should go straight to the mystery for the next chapter, or if I should narrate what the Nation-tans were doing at the time the Mouris received the invitation.

And I also realised that I didn't put this on the crossover section. I'll just do that later. 0w0

**A few notes:**

-shi: a Japanese suffix used to confer respect. Higher than –san, but lower than –sama.

-dono: confers the highest form of respect. It was once used for feudal lords and shoguns.


End file.
